


Ordinary morning

by krimson_khaos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimson_khaos/pseuds/krimson_khaos
Summary: Just another morning in Victor and Yuuri' s life.





	Ordinary morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :)
> 
> This is my first YoI fic. My first fic, in fact, after a long hiatus. It was just an idea that popped into my head this morning. I hope you enjoy!

It was another pleasant morning, unremarkable, really. Victor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri as he lay in bed and watched the latter slowly coming back to life. It was one of Victor's favorite moments of the day, really, to see that grumpy expression when the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window in their bedroom. It was no secret Yuuri was not a morning person, never had been, but Victor didn't mind. That furrowed brow and that adorable pout were reason enough to have him smiling for the better part of the morning.

"Good morning, love," the silver-haired man said sweetly, as he planted a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

Melodic laughter erupted out of his lips when the only reply he got was an annoyed grumble. Ah, how he loved this man!

Victor studied him patiently until moments later, when the shorter man slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus on the view in front of him. Of course there was nothing new here, waking up in Victor's arms was nothing if not familiar. But still, no matter how many of his mornings had started in this bed, in this exact same position, it never ceased to inflame his heart with happiness.

Adjusting his position slightly, Yuuri found himself snuggled more against Victor's body, his face buried in the taller man's neck, where he planted a sweet good morning kiss. And another, and another. There was no lust there, just plain affection and tender care. Victor's fingers mirrored the emotion, as they buried themselves in that tuft or unruly black hair and his lips found the crown of Yuuri's head.

He was suddenly startled as he felt slight shaking against his torso. It took him a moment to realize it was coming from Yuuri, who was apparently laughing softly with his mouth still pressed against his neck.

"What is it, darling?" Victor's voice was filled with curious endearment.

After planting another sweet kiss, Yuuri finally responded with a content hum before finally uttering his first words for the day.

"Nothing," he replied somewhat groggily, making him sound unfairly cute, even by Victor's standards. "I just..." Yuuri trailed off, as more sweet laughter escaped his lips, followed by a sigh. "I just can't believe this is real sometimes. You and me, that we're really together"

Victor felt his heart melting, as an amused grin drew itself on his lips. Not quite his characteristic heart-shaped smile, but no less full of love. "What are you talking about, love? We've been married for 10 years," his tone dripped that same affection that flooded his heart.

"I know, but still..." For a moment Yuuri felt like he was 12 years old again, staring at that old, battered TV in Ice Castle Hasetsu, watching the most beautiful boy skate his heart away. He knew right then that he was irrevocably, unequivocally, and completely in love.

"Yeah?" Victor pressed, with another kiss to Yuuri's head.

Yuuri laughed softly once again, not uttering any verbal answers. After all, he knew Victor was right. They'd gotten married a decade ago, and had been inseparable ever since. He knew they were soulmates, and even now that they were retired, their lives slotted so perfectly together. It did seem like a fairytale, Victor had to agree, so he could kind of see Yuuri's point. He chose to say nothing, either, because after all, weren't words redundant when you shared one heart and one soul? 'I love you,' was heard loud and clear.


End file.
